Sonic boom-Bygone middle and high school
by IzzyTheAssassin
Summary: Sonic and Skylar move from the big streets of emerald city to the small town of hedgehog village and both must start a new school they make many friends but also many enemies they both must stick together to survive there new school. One building 7 grade levels 2 hedgehogs one story
1. A new Life

The moving truck arrives and the door opens Scoot steps inside the truck and calls Sonic.

"Sonic get in here and help me out will ya". Scott yells

"Coming".

Sonic steps out of the car and looks at his new home it's a lot smaller than he thought it would be but he didn't care all he cared about was that his mother and her boyfriend moved him and Skylar out of the life they knew and loved and moved to this small crappy town in the middle of nowhere. He hops into the truck and helps Scott move a sofa couch.

"What you think bud nice house huh"? Scoot asks

"It's okay I guess". Sonic replies not happy

"Look your mom and sister will be here in about an hour so I was wondering if when where done would you like to take a look around town with me"?

"I don't could be fun".

"Sonic I know I'm not your dad but I'm really am trying to get to know you".

"I know I just need to get used to the fact that your married to my mom".

"Alright you can take your time".

"Thank you".

Sonic and Scott put the couch down and push it near a wall.

"Alright hard part done just help me get a few boxes and I'll let you take a look around town if you want".

"Okay".

It took about half an hour to get all the boxes into the house and once they were all in the house Scott let Sonic wonder around town until Skylar and there mom arrived he makes his way to town square and sits down on a bench just taking in the scenery.

"This seat taken"?

It was a female hedgehog the same age as Sonic red headband a pink dress and pink leggings and shoes

"Oh no its not". Sonic answers

She sits down next to Sonic and takes out a book.

"The dragon's stone"? Sonic asks

"Yes I love the series" She responds

"Me too I just got the new book secrets of the hidden temple".

"Lucky is it good"?

"Don't know haven't had time to read it".

"Cool hey what's your name"? the girl asks

"I'm Sonic what's your name".

"I'm Amy rose but my friends call me Amy".

"Nice to meet you Amy".

"Same with you Sonic".

Sonic looks at his watch and sees the time.

"Oh shoot I need to meet my mom and sister will I see you around"?

"Yeah I live nearby and I go the the local school".

"Cool I'll see you around then".

"Yeah see ya".

Sonic walks off in the direction of his new house with a smile on his face.

 _"Maybe this won't be so bad after all"._

 **(Later that day)**

Sonic arrives at his newhouse and sees that Skylar and there mother arrived as well he walks over to Skylar.

"Hey Skylar how was the car ride"? Sonic asks

"Don't even get me started". Skylar jokes

"Did mom listen to her weird opera".

"Yep".

"Hey Sonic what do you think of the new house"? There mom Rachel asked

"house is cool mom". Sonic answers

"Glad you like it".

"Skylar what do you think "?

"I don't know I've haven't even seen the inside yet". Skylar jokes

"Then come on you'll love it".

Sonic and Skylar follow their mom inside the new house once inside they are greeted by a huge living/ dining room and can see the kitchen in the back.

"Whoa this place is huge". Skylar says amazes

"Wow insides a lot bigger than the outside". Sonic comments

 _"Maybe living here won't be so bad after all". He saids to himself_

"Wait till you see your rooms".

They both follow their mom upstairs and she opens the first room that has a bed and blue sheets

"Sonic this is your room". there mom saids

"Holy crap it's bigger than my old room"

Sonic runs into his new room and looks out the window and sees he has a great view of the ocean.

"I'm going to unpack I'll catch up in a bit". Sonic saids existed

Skylar and Rachel go across the hall and opens the door it's another huge bedroom with a bed with pick sheets on it.

"Don't tell Sonic but your room is bigger". Rachael says

"Whoa this is cool".

Skylar slowly steps into the new room and places her bag on the bed she then walks over to a big window on the opposite side of the door and looks out seeing the town and the sunset.

"Skylar you know I love you right"?

"Of course I do why do you ask"?

"You see...".

Skylar could tell her mom was thinking about something but doesn't think much about it.

"It's nothing it's just I hope you're not mad at me and Scoot for moving you and your brother out of the city and away from your friends Sonic was not that existed when we first told the news and you didn't say much after".

"I'm not mad I was...shock and need to process it".

"Good well I need to start dinner and then help Scoot with some unpacking".

"Do we even have any food"? Skylar mocks

"Oh yeah I forgot about that in that case I'm going shopping then cooking dinner".

"Face it you would be lost without me". Skylar jokes

"Yes I would".

Rachel walks out of the room just leaving Skylar to start unpacking

"I wonder why she asked if she knew she loved me" Skylar thinks

 **A/N: Okay so this is NOT the first story I've have ever written I have a bunch more on wattpad along with the rest of this story I just decided to publish the first chapter on here to see if people want me to publish the rest of the story (Or at least what id currently out) but anyway I hoped you like it and have a good day/night later peeps**

 **Izzy**


	2. A new School

It's 6:15 am Sonic wakes up to the sound of is alarm clock and turns it off he gets out of his bed and stretches. He then brushes his quills puts on his shoes and handkerchief and walks across the hall to Skylar's room and just as he expected Skylar is still sleeping and not ready. Sonic walks over to her bed and tries to wake her up.

"Skylar get up you need to get ready".

"5 more minutes mom" Skylar saids haft asleep

"Okay I didn't want to do this".

Sonic yanks the blanket off of Skylar and drags her on the floor.

"Get up lazy pants". Sonic jokes

"FINE I'M UP"! Skylar yells

"Okay then hurry up it's 6:25 we leave for school in 10minutes".

Sonic drops Skylar to the floor and starts to walk out.

"You know your getting heavy at this rate you'll be as tall as me".

"Get out" Skylar says cranky

"Okay miss cranky pants I'm going".

Sonic leaves and closes the door. Skylar takes off her pjs and puts on her dark pink hoodie and blue ripped jeans and her black fur boots with metal implants on the bottom haft of then (There on there because they make her run faster) she then opens her door and makes her way down stairs.

 **(Skylar's POW)**

* * *

Me and Sonic are down stairs saying are good byes to mom and Scoot as always mom takes forever by making us take pictures before we go it's not that I don't like taking photos but there annoying when your mom or grandma make you do it all the time and I know for a fact Sonic feels the same way.

"Oh have fun at you first day of school you two". mom saids

"And don't get into any trouble". Scoot warns

Me and Sonic walks out and start making our way to the school.

Me and Sonic arrive at the school and I noised right away that the school was twice as big as our old school but unlike where we went to two different schools this was just one big school with both middle and high schoolers

"This place is pretty big". Sonic saids

"What gave it away"? I mock

"Shut up wise guy".

 **(3rd person)**

* * *

Sonic and Skylar walk into the school and all they see are dozens of students ether talking of on there cell phones.

"Hey Sonic".

It was Amy the girl Sonic met yesterday.

"Oh hey Amy what's up"?

"Not much oh and who's this".

"Amy this is my younger sister Skylar she's a few grades below us".

"Hi Skylar nice to meet you".

"Same with you".

Sonic, Skylar, and Amy look up at the celling and hear the first bell

"Looks like first peroid is about to start we should get going". Amy says

"Yeah you're right we should go".

"Wait what about me"? Skylar asks

"Oh the middle school haft is to the right". Amy awsners pointing to a hallway

"Cool thanks well I'll see ya later Sonic".

Skylar walks off making her way to the 8th grade hallway where Amy pointed.

"We should go too huh"? Sonic asks

"Yep follow me I can take you to the softmore part of the school we're in the same grade".

"Okay lets go".

Sonic and Amy walk in the oppsite haft of the school but Sonic can't help but bluch when looking at Amy.

"Man Amy is sure pretty". Sonic thinks to himself

 **(With Skylar)**

* * *

Skylar makes it to her first class math and walks into the class room luckly she was early and there where only about 5 or 6 other students in the room and then the techer walks into the room

"Ah you must be Skylar"? asks

"Yeah that's me". Skylar awesners a little nervise

"Well when class starts I'll inderdouse you to the class".

5 minutes later and class has begound and begins to speck.

"Hello class today we have a new student who came from emarld city this is Skylar the hedgehog".

Skylar could tell they where juging her to see whater or not she was popular. a few weeks before she left a friend of her's warned her that in bygone your juged baced off whater you tuff or weak whater your pretty of ugly or if your rich or poor that's how they find out if they'll respet you. A few boys said hi to Skylar most likely because they thougth she was pretty and the rest of the class gave smiles a sigh of relift came over Skylar.

"Skylar you can sit next to Silver in the back".

Skylar looked at where was pointing and saw a ash fured hedgehog and an emty seat to his right. she makes her way to the back and sits next to him then class begins. she sets down her things and opens her notebook and starts writing down math problems.

"Sphs".

Skylar looks up and turns to her left and sees with hedgehog holding out his hand.

"I'm Silver". The amber eyed hedgehog saids

"I'm Skylar". Skylar awesners

"Is it ture you're from enarld city"? Silver asks

"Yep".

"Cool is it big".

"It's huge it's go big it would take you weeks just to see the whole city".

"Cool".

"Miss Skylar as much I'm am happy seeing you make new friends maybe doing it during class isen't the best time". saids with a stern voice.

"Opps sorry ".

"That's alright I'll let it slide because you're new".

goes back to teching clas and Skylar looks at Silver.

"Sorry". Silver wispers

"It's okay want to talk more durning lunch"? Skylar wispers back

"Sure".

Skylar and Silver go back to doing there work both happy they made a new friend.

 **(With Sonic and Amy)**

* * *

Sonic and Amy make it to homeroom just in time before the final bell rang.

"I told you stopping by the vending machine was a bad idea". Amy jokes

"What I didn't have breakfast and I was hungry".

"Fair enough".

"Alright class settal down". there techer Mrs. Green said

"Oh you must be Sonic".

"Yep that's me". Sonic said exticted

"Class I would like to meet Sonic the hedgehog he a new student here at bygone".

A few girls say hi to Sonic and even a few boys gave him a what's up dude as there way of saying hello and Sonic was glad his class liked him.

"Sonic you can sit inbetween Amy and Shay". told him

Sonic makes his way to his seat and sits down while did attendance.

"Hey Sonic want to sit with me at lunch"? Amy asks

"Sure".

A few minutes later someone pokes his sholder and turns to right and sees a black and blue hedgehog.

"Sup"? he saids

"The names Shay kind of a big deal around here".

"The names Sonic".

"Yeah so I've heard". Shay responds

"Look I'm gonna warn ya I an't the nicest guy around so if ya want to stay on my good side just mind your own business and you'll be find."

"Okay?, thanks for the warning". Sonic saids

"no prolem newbie".

Sonic takes out a penical and paper and just starts to doole whatever pops into his mind but he can't help but think about what Shay just told him.

 **A/N: I know not that much action but don't worry I'm building that up and it will come soon hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see ya all late**


	3. The bullies of bygone part 1

It was in between 2nd and 3rd period Skylar is making her way to English when suddenly.

"Hey Sliver you didn't pay me Friday". a black panther saids

"I'm sorry Connor I didn't have the money but I'll pay you double I swear".

"That ain't gonna cut it this time".

Connor picks up Silver and throws him into some lockers but then without warning Skylar's eyes turn blood red and she runs over the help her new friend.

"Leave him alone". Skylar yells

Skylar could tell that her red eyes scared Connor because as soon as they met eye contact he ran off leaving just Silver and Skylar. Skylar's eyes still blood red walks over to Silver to help him up.

"You okay". Skylar asks

"Skylar your eyes"! Silver saids shock mixed with fear

"Yeah don't worry about it only happens when I'm mad".

"Yeah but you have red eyes last time I checked you had light green eyes".

there a long pause until Silver asked a question.

"Are they dangerous"?

"My eyes?, no there not but they'll be red for awhile don't worry".

Silver sighted relief to himself and starts to joke around

"Man did you see the look on Connor's face I've never seen him so scare".

"Yeah I have that effect on people". Skylar jokes

They both let out a good laugh before hearing the warning bell.

"Shoot we need to hurry class starts in five minutes". Silver saids

"Lead the way".

Skylar and Silver quickly make there way to English class but still joking about Connor along the way.

 **(With Connor)**

Connor makes his way to the back of the school where is two friends and older brother where waiting for him.

"So did you beat him up"? Connor's older brother Jacob asks

"I was about to but then this girl go in the way so I ran".

"You ran away from a girl"? one of his friends Mikel mocks

"Wow she must of been some girl huh". his other friend Benny mocks as well.

"Guys you don't get it she had powers". Connor explains

"Powers?!, did she use them". Benny asks

"No but her eye turned red".

"Who was she"? Jacob asked

"That new kid Skylar the hedgehog".

"I had a feeling she was trouble the moment I saw her". Mikel saids

"What do we do Jacob"? Connor asked

"I don't know I need to think of something there aren't many people here who have powers and I've never met someone with powers myself".

"So what we just do nothing". Mikel asked shocked

"For now until I think of something".

They all hear the warning bell coming from the inside of the school.

"Crap we better go I don't need any trouble right now". saids Jacob

"Yeah we better go see ya later bro". Connor says

"Whatever".

Connor and the others make their way back inside the school trying to come up with a plan how to 'take care' of Skylar.

 **(With Skylar and Silver)**

They both make it just in the nick of time before the late bell rang.

"That was close". Silver said out of breath

"Yeah too close". Skylar answers

"What are you talking about you super speed almost the whole way I barely kept up with you". Silver jokes

"Hey I can't control how fast I run".

"Alright I'll give you that".

"Alright class get to your seats".

There English teacher Mrs. Forth walked into the room ready to start her lesson for today.

"Ah Skylar glad to see you're on time".

"I was barely but yeah so am I".

"You can sit wherever there is an empty chair there are no assigned seats".

"That you ma'am".

Skylar and Silver sit down next to each other at a empty table and get out there notes.

"Skylar I didn't get to thank you when you helped me out back there thanks". Silver whispers

"No problem I got your back". Skylar whispers back

the class room door the opens and to Silver and Skylar's shock Connor walked into the classroom and gave Mrs. Forth a hall pass.

"Connor glad you decided to show up for a change". there teacher saids

"Yeah what can I say I'm in a good mode".

Connor then looks over at Skylar and give her a death stare Skylar pretends her wasn't fazed but on the inside she was freckling out.

"Well then you can take a seat wherever you like".

"You got it ma'am".

Connor walks over to where Skylar and Silver where siting they both look at each other hoping they were just sharing the same nightmare he sits at a table close to Skylar and gives her the most horrifying death stare Skylar had ever seen it looked like something out of a horror movie.

Half way through the class Mrs. Forth had to leave the classroom for a few minutes and Connor took that time to get some payback he snuck up behind Skylar and threw her out of her chair Silver and the rest of the class watched the horror when this happened.

"You thought you scared me huh"? Connor yells while pinning Skylar to the wall

"Maybe you should of just left my friend alone". Skylar saids

"Who the wimpy freak he's your friend"?

"Yes he is".

"Huh and I just thought you just felt bad for him when you helped him out".

Skylar tries to free herself for Connor but he just slams her back to the wall cause her to hit the back of the head. That's when everything get burly for Skylar she can't see straight and everything starts to get dark luckily she was able to snap out of it and get herself free and runs over to Silver.

"What's wrong don't know how to fight"? Connor mocks

"Yeah I do".

"Then prove it".

"No way I don't fight not even scums like you".

"Ha that's just you way of saying you're too scared to fight".

"I'M NOT SCARE". Skylar yells

Skylar could feel the palms of her hands burn up she clenches them in fists so she doesn't set anything on fire.

"You're not scare huh?, prove it".

Her eyes turn red Skylar looks down on the floor so no one can see

"Just as I thought you are a coward".

Skylar snapped she runs over to Connor banging him into the wall her eyes glow red and one of her hands if on fire.

"Does this look like scare to you"!? Skylar yells

"Ahh I'm sorry p...please don't hurt me". Connor begs

"Like I said I don't fight".

Skylar lets go of Connor and backs away.

"Leave me and Silver alone".

Skylar walks out of the class room leaving the whole class wondering what the hell just happened and Connor scared out of his mind but trying not to show it.

Skylar is in one of the girl's bathrooms trying to clam down luckily for her she was the only one in there so she had the whole place to herself. Skylar looks in the mirror and sees her eyes where still red whenever this happened they only thing that scared her was herself.

"Why did I have to be born with these powers"? she asks herself

Skylar starts to tear up she tries to hold them back but it was no use she cried for a good 5 minutes before finally calming down when she looks in the mirror once again and sees her eyes are back normal she then walks out of the bathroom and back to class. When Skylar walked backed into class she is greeted by a censure Mrs. Forth and Silver.

"Skylar are you okay?, Silver told me what happened".

"I'm fine I just needed to calm down". Skylar answers

"Okay do you want to see the nurse"? Mrs. Forth asks

"Silver told me you got hit in the back of the head pretty hard".

"No I'm fin".

Skylar loses her balance and almost falls to the ground but is caught by Silver her vision is blurry and she feels fatigue

"Oh no Silver take her to the nurse"!

"already on it".

Silver puts one of Skylar's arms and helps her walk to the nurse the only thing Skylar is thinking is how could things get any worse?

 **(With Sonic)**

Sonic was in the middle of social studies when he got the call to go down to the nurse's office he makes his way to the first floor where the nurse's office is at and walks in. he tells the nurse who he is and that he was called down she tells him to sit down next to Silver and she would be with him in a moment.

"Hey you're Skylar's brother right"? Silver asks

"Yeah what's wrong"?

Some guy named Connor attacked Skylar for no reason and she got hurt.

"WHAT SKYLAR GOT HURT"?!

"That's not all something else happened".

"What was it"?

"You see earlier when I was getting messed with that same guy in the halls her eyes turned red but then it happened again in class but one of her hands was on fire".

"Oh no". Sonic said censure

"What"?

"Skylar's powers that's what she can't control them so when she gets mad that happens".

"Will she be okay"? Silver asks

"Yeah it happens a lot at home she'll be fine".

"Why can't she control them".

"to be honest that's something you should ask Skylar but between you and me it's because she's young and she can't control her emotions".

"Ohh".

There both silent but then the nurse comes in and brakes the silences.

"Okay Sonic here's the thing Skylar is okay but he suffered a minor blow to the head but she'll be find".

"And what about this Connor dude who attacked her"?

"Don't worry about him the school will take care of it".

"Thank you ma'am but does this mean Skylar has to go home"?

"No her injuries are not severe enough but I may keep her here for awhile just in case"

"Okay I need to head back to class".

"I understand let me write you both a pass".

"Sonic I'm worry".

"So am I but there's nothing we can do we just have to hope for the best".

"Okay you're right".

Sonic and Silver both make their way back to there classes worried about Skylar hoping she'll get better fast.


	4. The bullies of bygone part 2

Silver makes his way to the cafeteria still worried about Skylar once inside he gets his lunch and sits at a table with his two friends Blaze and Shadow (Don't ask why Shadow idk).

"Hey Silver". Blaze saids

Blaze and Shadow noise something is on Silver's mind.

"Silver I'm not good at telling emotions but even I can tell something's on your mind". Shadow explains

"Yeah Shadow's right what's wrong"? Blaze asks

"You see I became friends with the new girl Skylar but in the middle of English when the teacher left Connor attacked her out of no ware".

"Skylar?, you mean the younger sister of Sonic"? Shadow asks

"Yes, how did you know"?

"He's in my math class and to be honest they look nothing alike". Shadow answers

"What do you mean"? Blaze asks

"Well face it other than there eye color they have none of the same physical features I saw Skylar in the hallway before second period and the first thing I noticed is that her quills are more bent that Sonic's and her ears are more straightforward". Shadow explained

"So maybe Skylar just looks more like her mom and Sonic looks more like his dad". Silver claims

"Hmm you maybe right I'm most likely just overthinking it".

"Hey umm speaking of Skylar is that her"? Blaze asks

Shadow and Silver both turn to where Blaze was pointing and sure enough it was Skylar.

"Yeah it is"! Silver saids existed and relief

"Skylar over here".

Skylar look at who said her name and sees Silver sitting with Shadow and Blaze she walks over and sit across from them.

"Hey Silver". Skylar saids existed

"Skylar how are you better already"? Silver asks

"Super healing I get it from my dad". Skylar answers

"So you're Skylar"? Shadow asks

"Shadow don't be rude". Blaze yells

"No it's okay I got that a lot back in Emerald city". Skylar explains

"So the rumors are true"? Blaze ask

"What do you mean"?

"Words's been getting around that you and your brother are from Emerald city this school may be big but word can get out fast". Shadow tells Skylar

"Yeah but what's the big deal"?

"It's not where just not used to city kids moving to a small town like this". Blaze answers

"Oh".

"I don't want to be what Blaze considers 'rude' but some people have also said that you have powers." Shadow explains

"Is this true"?

Skylar was shock by Shadow's question she didn't know what to say should she tell the truth or try to come up with a lie?

"Well"?

"Umm well".

 **POOF** out of nowhere one of Skylar's hands caches on fire this cashes Shadow off guard

"HOLY CRAP"! Shadow yells

"Oh no".

"Whoa so it is true". Blaze said excited

Skylar started to freak out and Silver could tell.

"Hey Skylar you okay".

 **(With Sonic)**

Sonic and Amy walk over to the cafeteria on there way to lunch but Sonic was then stopped by Amy for a unknown reason.

"Aren't we going to get lunch"? Sonic asks in a teasing tone

"We are but high schoolers can leave the school during lunch hour I'm just waiting for a few friends". Amy explains

"Oh".

Just then a few seconds later two people walked over to Amy a dark purple echidna and a green wolf both Sonic and Amy's age.

"Hey Amy". The green wolf said

"Oh hey Leo".

The purple echidna gave Sonic a eye brow

"Never seen you around before". She told him

"Carson this is Sonic he and his sister moved her from emerald city". Amy tells her

"Emerald city huh"? Carson asks skeptical

"Carson quit acting rude it makes you look bad". Leo says

"Whatever".

"Don't mind her she's like this all the time". Leo tells Sonic

"Okay then where should we go"? Amy asks

"How about this new pizza place that just open". Leo proclaims

"I like pizza" Sonic saids

"That sounds good., what do you think Carson"?

"I'm down with that". Carson says

"Okay pizza it is then"! Leo said excited

They all happily walk out of the school ready for some well deserved pizza.

They all arrived at the pizza place and sit down at a table and place there order they all talk and laugh and have a good time until a black and blue hedgehog walks in with two other guys came walking in and approached a young fox

"Hey Tails". Shay teasingly said

"What do you want Shay"? Tails asks clearly annoyed

"I just want to make sure you're doing my homework". Shay tells him

"Why don't you do your own homework"? Tails asks

"Or are you too stupid to do it"?

"Ohhhhh he got you good man". One of Shay's friends tells him

"Shut up Carter"! Shay tells

Shay then picks up Tails so there eyes meet.

"You listen up you two tailed freak if you want to survive high school you listen to me and do what I say when I say understood"!?

"I...ummmm".

"HEY"!

Shay and his two friends turn around and see Sonic standing behind them.

"Leave him alone". Sonic demands

"Well, well, well if it isn't the new guy I thought I told you to mind your own business". Shay tells him

"Maybe but I not the kind of guy who stands around and dose nothing". Sonic explains

"Now I won't tell you again leave him alone"

Shay then drops Tails and slowly make his way to Sonic.

"Fine I'll leave him alone but I'm warning you now 'bud' you just dug your own grave".

Shay leaves and so do his two friends not far behind Sonic the walks over to Tails.

"You okay"? Sonic asks

"Yeah thanks to you". Tails answers

Leo then walks over to Sonic.

"DUDE ARE YOU CRAZY"?! he yells

"What"?

"You just stood up to SHAY the biggest bully in our grade"!

"Yeah so what someone had to stand up to him". Sonic said

"Yeah but he could of turned you in to road kill". Carson adds

"You two are overreacting". Amy tells them

"Thank you at least someone here isn't crazy".

"Alright but don't say I told you so when Shay is beating the living crap out of you". Leo warns

Leo walks back to the table but before Sonic dose the same he walks over to the young fox with a smile on his face.

"You want to sit with us"? Sonic asks

"Sure I mean if its alright with your friends".

"I'm fine with it". Carson said

"Sure why not"? Leo asks

"The more the merrier". Amy says

"Cool thanks".

They both walk over to the table and sit down.

"So what's you name"? Sonic asks

"I'm Miles prower but my friends call me Tails".

That's when Tails shows Sonic his two Tails

"Cool two tails"!?

"Yeah but not everyone thinks there cool I get made fun a lot because of them".

"Well I think their just jealous". Sonic tells him

"Really"!?

"Yeah really not everyone can say they have two tails its what makes you...you".

"Wow Sonic that was really heart warming even for me". Carson admits

"Thanks I have a little sister so I know how to give inspirational speeches if you know what I mean". Sonic jokes

Moments later there pizza arrived and so did there drinks.

"Alright pizza"! Leo saids excited

"I think this should be a victory pizza". Carson

"Why"? Amy asks

"Because Sonic stood up to Shay and didn't die". Carson jokes

"Oh ha ha real funny". Sonic sarcastically says

"I did care if its a victory pizza or not I just want pizza". Leo complains

"Alright you big baby". Carson saids

And just like that everyone took a slice and enjoyed there victory pizza as happy as they could be.


	5. Trouble at home

It was after school Skylar was slowly making her way home preparing the scolding she would get by her mom but despite walking as slow as she could possibly could she was right at her driveway and both her mom's and Scott's cars where right there and she knew she was doomed.

"Crap why did Sonic have to walk home with Amy"? She asks herself in fear

She made her way to the door and slowly opened it and sure enough her mom was right there waiting for her and she was not happy.

"Skylar Alexandra the hedgehog you are in so much trouble". her mom said

"Oh no". She said quickly

Scott then comes from the side and lightly pushes her onto the couch and sits down next to Rachel.

"Skylar care to explain why I got a call from the school saying a boy attacked you AND you used your powers"? Rachel asks

"Mom I'm so sorry Connor the boy he was going to beat up my friend Silver and then in English he attacked me for NO reason and I lost control I'm so sorry mom I wont happen again". Skylar blurts out

"Skylar you said your friend Silver"?

"Yeah., why"?

Rachel takes a deep breath then talks.

"Did you hurt this Connor person"?

"No but I may of scared him a bit".

Rachel then gets up from her set and looks at Skylar.

"Did ANYONE get hurt"?

"No mom...no one got hurt".

"Skylar go to your room me and Scott will decide if you should be punish or not".

"Okay". Skylar says in a whisper tone

Skylar with her head down slowly makes her way to her room while Rachel lets out a sad sigh

"I don't know what to do". Rachel admits

"Nether do I". Scott says

"But then again she only did it because a friend needed help". He also adds in

"Yeah but she broke a rule she knows she's not allowed to use her powers in pubic".

"Honey the war ended long before she was even born heck I was only two when it ended". Scott tells her

"Yeah but some people are still...unsure about beastmasters living among us".

"But they can't do anything about it times have change and forcing Skylar to pretend she doesn't have powers wont teach her to control them".

"I know but...I don't know how to teach her".

"I herd there are classes for that at the school maybe Skylar can take one of them".

"Yeah maybe you're right".

Sonic then walks into the house who right away senses something off.

"Hey mom...is everything alright"? Sonic asks censure

"Everything's fine Sonic I just don't know what to do with your sister".

"Yeah but mom...Skylar didn't mean to use her powers besides she didn't use them on anyone".

"I know but your sister knew she can't use her powers in public let alone school".

"I'm...going to go do my homework".

Sonic quickly goes up the stairs just leaving his mom and Scott.

Sonic makes his way to his room but decides to check on Skylar before doing his homework he slowly opens her door and steps inside then sits on Skylar's bed who has her face buried in her pillow crying. Sonic puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Skylar you okay"?

"This isn't fair Sonic thanks to my powers I'm in so much trouble and its all Connor's fault".

"Who Connor"?

"The dude that attacked me".

Silence fills the room Skylar looks down at the floor unable to look Sonic in the eye.

"Sonic"?

"Yeah"?

"...Why was I born with these stupid powers"?

"I can't say it just happened and sometimes that's life".

"Yeah but you don't have powers so why me"?

"I...I wish I knew".

Just then there mom walks into the room.

"Sonic can you leave the room please? I need to speak to Skylar".

"Okay".

Sonic leaves the room and closes the door once it's just the two of them there mom specks.

"Skylar me and Scott of made our decision". Rachel starts

"We've decided that you won't be punished".

"Really"!?

"Hold on let me finish you won't be punish but there's a catch".

"I knew it what's the catch"?

"We've decided that starting Wednesday everyday at school you will learn how to control your powers".

"Wait what"?

"They're classes at the school and tomorrow morning we're going to the school to talk to the principal about them".

"Okay".

Rachel walks over to the door but before she opens it she saids one last thing.

"Look you may of broken a rule but you did it for a good cause so I'm proud of you for helping your friend".

"Thanks mom".

She leaves then Sonic comes back to the room to ask Skylar something.

"What was that about".

"I'll...tell you later".

"Oh...well anyways that's not what I wanted to ask you".

"What is it"?

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and Amy tonight"?

"Why? So I can be a third wheel"? Skylar jokingly asks

"No I just want to ask if my favorite sister if she wanted to hang out with me".

"I'm your only sister".

"Not the point besides Amy said you can invite a friend to join if you want".

"Well I have no plans so why not"?

"Cool and let me know if you decide to invite someone else".

"You got it".

Sonic walks out and Skylar already knows who she's going to invite so she grabs her phone and Texts Silver.

 _ **Skylar: Hey.**_

A few seconds later her phone goes off.

 _ **Silver:Hi Skylar.**_

 _ **Skylar: You doing anything tonight?**_

 _ **Silver: No. Why?**_

 _ **Skylar: Sonic invited me to hangout with him and his friend and I don't want to be the odd one out so I was wondering if you wanted to come.**_

 _ **Silver: Sure I'll come.**_

 _ **Skylar: Cool I text you the details see you tonight.**_

 _ **Silver: See ya :)**_

Skylar puts down her phone and smiles she then lays in her bed excited for tonight.

 **A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter because it was fun writing and as for this 'war' Scott mentioned don't worry that will be talked about more soon later peps**

 **Izzy**


	6. Night out on the town

It's around 7:30 Sonic and Skylar are making there way to the meeting spot that everyone agreed on a few minutes later they arrived and are the first ones there.

"So...you invite your boyfriend"? Sonic teasingly asks

"Did you invite your girlfriend"? Skylar teasingly asks back

"Hey only I get to tease you"! Sonic says annoyed

"All is fair game Sonic". Skylar simply says

"Hey you guys". Amy says

"Hey Amy". Sonic saids excited

"We all ready to go"? Amy asks

"Not yet I'm still waiting on a friend". Skylar answers

Seconds later Silver shows up ready to go.

"Hey Skylar sorry I'm late had to help my mom with something". Silver explains

"That's fine., ready to go"? Skylar asks

"You know it"

They all head out to the restaurant they all said they would go to ready for a fun night out

They all arrive at the restaurant and sit at a table Sonic sits next to Amy and Skylar sits next to Silver.

"So Amy...ever been here before"? Sonic asks not knowing what else to say

"No but my cousin brought his girlfriend here once he said the food's good".

"Well I hope this cousin of yours is right". he jokingly says

Just then there waiter shows up ready to take there orders.

"Hello you all ready to order"? he asks

"Yeah I'll have the hamburger...medium rare". Silver says

"We'll get two orders of chilly dogs., but can u put extra cheese on one of them please"? Sonic asks

"I'll just get a salad". Amy says

"Of course your food will be ready on 20 minutes". he says

"And by the way it's karaoke night winner gets free dissert for there table".

The guy walks off leaving the others to talk among themselves.

"Karaoke huh you should do it Skylar". Sonic tells her

"Oh...I don't know".

"Wait Skylar you sing"? Silver asks

"Yeah but mostly to myself".

"Come on Skylar I know you you're a great singer". Sonic says

"Oh...fine but you have to do it with me".

"Deal".

Sonic and Skylar walk up to the employee in charge of the songs.

"What song would you guys like"? She asks

"Ummmm Counting stars by one republic". Skylar tells her

"Sure thing just go right up to the stage".

Skylar and Sonic walk up the stage and the music starts playing then they starts to sing **(listen to the counting stars cover by grootmusic)**

 **Skylar:**

 **Lately I've been I've been losing sleep**

 **dreaming about the things that**

 **we could be.**

 **Sonic:**

 **Baby I've been**

 **I've praying hard.**

 **Both:**

 **sitting no more counting dollars**

 **we'll be counting stars.**

 **Skylar:**

 **Yeah we'll counting stars.**

 **Sonic:**

 **I see this life like a swinging vine**

 **swing my heart across the line**

 **in my face there flashing signs**

 **seek it out and you shall fine.**

 **Both:**

 **Old**

 **Sonic:**

 **But I'm not that old.**

 **Both:**

 _ **Young**_

 **Sonic:**

 **but I'm not that bold**

 **and I don't think this world is sold**

 **I'm just doing what where told.**

 **Both:**

 **And I, I, I**

 **Skylar:**

 **Feel something so right doing the wrong thing.**

 **Both:**

 **And I, I, I**

 **Skylar:**

 **Feel something so wrong doing the right thing.**

 **Sonic:**

 **I could lie**

 **could lie**

 **could lie**

 **everything that kills me make me feel alive.**

 **Skylar:**

 **Lately I've been I've been losing sleep**

 **dreaming about the thing that we could be**

 **Both:**

 **lately I've been I've been praying hard**

 **said no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars**

 **yeah we'll be counting stars.**

 **Sonic:**

 **We'll be counting stars**

 **Yeahh.**

 **Skylar:**

 **I feel the love**

 **and I feel it burn**

 **down this river every turn**

 **hope is our four letter word**

 **make that money watch it burn.**

 **Both:**

 **Old**

 **Sonic:**

 **but I'm not that old.**

 **Both:**

 **Young**

 **Sonic:**

 **But I'm not that bold**

 **I don't think this world is sold**

 **I'm just doing what where told.**

 **Both:**

 **And I, I, I**

 **Skylar:**

 **Feel something so wrong doing the right thing.**

 **Sonic:**

 **I could lie**

 **could lie**

 **could lie**

 **everything that drowns me**

 **makes me wanna fly.**

 **Skylar:**

 **Lately I've been**

 **I've been losing sleep**

 **dreaming about the things**

 **that we could be**

 **Both:**

 **Lately I've been**

 **I've been praying hard**

 **said no more counting dollars**

 **we'll be**

 **We'll be counting stars**

 **Sonic:**

 **Lately I've been**

 **I've been losing sleep**

 **dreaming about the things**

 **that we could be**

 **Both:**

 **but baby I've been**

 **I've been praying hard**

 **sitting no more counting dollars**

 **we'll be, we'll be counting stars**

 **Sonic:**

 **Yeah we'll be counting stars**

 **woah...**

 **Skylar:**

 **Lately I've been**

 **I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things that**

 **we could be but lately**

 **I've been**

 **I've been praying hard**

 **sitting no more counting dollars we'll be**

 **we'll be counting stars.**

 **Sonic:**

 **Lately I've been**

 **I've been losing sleep**

 **dreaming about the things that we could be**

 **Both:**

 **but lately I've been**

 **I've been praying hard**

 **sitting no more counting dollars**

 **we'll be**

 **we'll be counting stars.**

When Sonic and Skylar where done singing the entire restaurant clapped and cheered for them they went back to there table where Amy and Silver where waiting still in awe of what they just saw.

"Whoa you two are amazing". Silver says still impress

"Sonic I didn't know you where the singing type" Amy tells him

"Thanks we sing a lot". Skylar tells them

"Yeah but you're the one who won the junior singing competition when you where five". Sonic says

"Key word there Sonic when I was five". she tells him

"Well I think you sounded great". Silver says

"T thanks Silver". Skylar says trying not to blush

"Well looks like I found our winners". the lady in charge of the karaoke night says

"Oh wow really like I knew we where good but...wow". Skylar says confused

"So what our your names"? the lady asks

"I'm Sonic and my sister is Skylar". Sonic tells her

Skylar lets out a shy wave and the lady lets out a small smile she then walks onto the stage and grabs the mike.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to announce our winners for tonight's karaoke night as Sonic and Skylar the hedgehog".

The whole restaurant clapped and cheered and some even shouted there names while Skylar felt a little embarrassed about all the sudden attention Sonic on the other hand was embracing it.

"What' wrong don't like attention"? Silver jokingly asks

"No I'm just...a little shy".

"There's nothing to be shy about there just happy".

"Yeah...I guess you're right".

The rest of the dinner went perfectly they all got there meals and there free desert thanks to Sonic and Skylar and they all decided to see a movie to end this perfect night.

"So what movie should we see"? Amy asks while the all headed to the movie theater

"How about a quiet place"? Skylar suggested

"I'm not a big fan of scary movies". Silver says

"What about black panther"? Sonic asks

"Seen it". Amy tells him

"Oh I know a good one lets see ready player one". Silver tells them

"Cool, I'm in". Skylar says

"Yeah that sounds good". Sonic agrees with

"Sound good to me". Amy adds in

After they all agree on what to watch they get in but the tickets and popcorn and enjoy the movie.

 **(Hours later)**

Sonic and Skylar get home at around 9:30 luckily haft an hour early before there curfew they both go into the rooms and get ready for bed but while Skylar lays in her bed her phone goes off

 _Silver: I had a lot of fun tonight thanks for inviting me_

Skylar smiles at the message then responds

 _Skylar: np Silver I'm glad u came_ 😊

 _Silver: so will I see u at school tomorrow?_

 _Skylar: Yeah yeah don't worry dork I'll be there_

 _Silver: Hey don't call me dork unless I can call u a name_

 _Skylar : Fine have at me_

 _Silver: Alright fireball I'll see u tomorrow_

 _Skylar: Night_

 _Silver: Night_ ❤

Skylar looked at her phone in disbelief did Silver send her a heart emoji? The only thing she could do was stare at her phone dumbfounded but then another feeling came into Skylar's mind a feeling she couldn't place because she never felt it before. Skylar then smiled and put her phone on its charger happy about tonight's events she went to sleep but unaware to the troubles that await her at school.

 **A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter and don't worry I'll make a more Sonamy focus chapter in the near future and there may be even some Skyilver too** 😉 **anyways enough of me shiping my OC with Silver have a good day or night later peps**

 **Izzy :)**


	7. Revenge attempt

It was 6:15 am and surprisingly Skylar was up dress and ready to go without Sonic having to drag her out of bed. Her Sonic and there mom walked to the school and entered while Sonic said his goodbyes and made his way to home room Skylar and Rachel went to the principal's office and both take a seat in front of her desk.

"Miss Rachel, Miss Skylar I'm glad you both could make it on such short notices". She said

"Principle Scarlet before we begin may I ask what happened to this Connor person"? Rachel asked

"Oh you don't have to worry he's been suspended for 6 weeks then will receive 3 months of detention once he comes back rest assure we don't tolerate violence here".

"Thank you, and about the classes for best masters I asked about over the phone last night"?

"Well...usually we don't accept late applications but since it's still early in the school year we can make a acceptation".

"Oh thank you so much principle Scarlet".

"It's no problem now I would wish to speak with Skylar alone before I send her to her first class".

"Of course, Skylar I need to go to work I'll see you when you get home".

"Kay mom love you". Skylar says

Rachel gives Skylar a hug then makes her way to her car to go to work Skylar looks at principle Scarlet who is a white wolf with beautiful red eyes while wearing a formal top with a long black skirt and black flats.

"Miss, Skylar I would like to talk about yesterday's incident with you for a moment".

Skylar could feel her heart stop for a split second but still remains claim.

"Well I am aware you did not attack Connor you still pinned him to the wall and one of your hands was on fire". she begin

"Then during lunch both your hand went up in flames scaring everyone in the cafeteria and almost burning it down".

"I'm sorry ma'am I know there's no excuse for what happened between me and Connor but during lunch the people who I was sitting with were asking about powers and when I get nerves of scare sometimes...my powers like to act up". Skylar explains

"I see, well I suppose I can understand what happened in the cafeteria but about what happened in your English class you're right there is no excuse but seeing you almost had to go to the hospital because of this I'll let you off with a warning but, if I see you use your powers or see you lose control of them next time there will be consequences understood"? Principle Scarlet asked

"Yes Ma'am I understand". Skylar answers

"Good now let me write you a pass to your math class and you can be on your way".

Principle Scarlet writes Skylar a pass then sends her on her way but before heading to class she stops by her locker and puts her backpack and books in there and gets out her math binder and text book once done she makes her way to the classroom and walks in.

"Ahh Skylar glad you could make it you have a pass"? asked

"Yeah it's right here".

Skylar hands the pass and makes her way to her desk and puts her stuff down but before she sits stops her.

"Skylar since you were the last one here would you come up to the board and answer this question".

"Ummm sure".

Skylar walks up to the smart board and reads the question

 _Solve: 2(6³•5³)_ **A/N: Yes this is something I know how to do.**

Skylar looks at the math question and immediately knows what do she solves the question and gets a answer of 180⁶ and writes it on the board then looks at .

"I have my answer ". Skylar tells him

looks at the board for five seconds then looks back at Skylar.

"That's correct you can take your seat Skylar".

Skylar walks back to her seat feeling like a boss and sits down Silver is in his seat looking shocked.

"Ummm you okay Silver"? Skylar asks confused

"How did you do that"? Silver asks

"Do what"?

"What you just did on the board we didn't even learn that yet".

"Alright class now that everyone is here we can begin". starts

"What Skylar did on the board was a prefect example of product of power today's lesson so take out your math textbooks turn to page 23 and we will begin".

 **(End of class)**

The bell rings and Skylar and Silver leave the classroom together and head to there next class which they do not have together.

"Well I need to go to history so I'll see you next block Skylar".

"Yeah see ya Silver".

They both part ways and head to the opposite ends of the hall making there ways to there next class.

Sonic is in the next class English when suddenly a black panther walks into class and sits next to him and calls out to him.

"So you're Sonic"? The panther asks

"Yeah"? Sonic answers confused

"Yeah well, thanks to that sister of yours my brother got arrested and suspended and now all the teachers are watching me like hawks".

"Well that's your brother's fault not my or Skylar's".

"Oh yeah be careful what say otherwise you may find your sister in the back of the school barely alive".

"I swear if you lay a hand of Skylar I'm gonna...".

"Alright class everyone settle down and take your seats". The teacher said

"Like I said be careful what you say".

Jacob walks away and sits in the back of the classroom then Amy comes and sits where he just sat.

"What was that about"? Amy asks

"That dude just threatened to beat up Skylar for no reason".

"Was he a black panther who wears a dark gray hoodie"?

"Yeah why"?

"That's Jacob Connor's older brother and from what I can guess he's not happy with Skylar". Amy explains

"Do you really think He'll hurt her"? Sonic asks worried

"No I don't think so the teachers are watching him closely he would have to be stupid to do something like that right now".

"I hope you're right".

"Don't worry even if he did do something I'm sure Skylar could beat the crap out of him before he could even lay a finger on her".

"Well when you put it like that I'm sure you're right".

Amy laughs and then takes out her notebook while Sonic blushes and just watches then dose the same for some reason Sonic can't help but feel something inside of him whenever he looks at Amy he had a feeling he knew what it was but wondered if Amy felt the same way but before he could think about it any longer the teacher begins the lesson.

 **(With Skylar)**

Skylar just finished Science and is heading to history but first she stops by her locker and grabs her things once done she closes her locker and is greeted by a black panther around Sonic's age leaning on the lockers to her right this catches Skylar off guard but isn't fazed.

"Well Hello there Skylar". He begins

"See you're doing well".

"What do you want"? Skylar asks mildly annoyed

"What not allowed to say hi to the person who got my brother arrested"?!

Something clicks inside of Skylar and fear rushes into Skylar's mind.

"Awww found out who I am huh"? Jacob asks mocking

"Look you better leave if you don't want trouble". Skylar says trying not to sound scared

"Why should I?, It's not like you'll do anything".

Jacob pushes Skylar into the lockers across from them at this point Skylar starts to panic.

"I'm not going to tell you again back off"!

"Oh no not until I get a little pay back first".

Jacob Picks up Skylar so there eyes meet but before he could do anything Skylar kicks Jacob in the chest causing him to let go Skylar tries to make a run for it but then two new people grab Skylar by her arms and those two people just so happened to be Benny and Mikel Connor's friends.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Connor". Benny hisses

Jacob walks over to Skylar and lets out a little smirk.

"Gotta say wasn't expect that". he says in a little pain

Jacob then punches Skylar in the stomach causing her to fall on her knees.

"That's for kicking me".

He then picks up Skylar and throws her across the hall into some lockers.

"And that's for what you did to Connor"

"Why don't you pick on Someone your own size"!? A dark purple echidna says

"What do you want Carson"? Jacob asks annoyed

"I want you to leave her alone". Carson demands

"Yeah why should I listen to you"?

"Aren't you forgetting my cousin is the caption of the football team I can just tell Knuckles you're bullying again and he can have you kicked off in one second flat".

Jacob starts to panic he knows that if he's kicked off the team for bullying his dad would kill him.

"Fine I'll go but this isn't over Skylar the hedgehog".

Jacob leaves and Benny and Mikel follow Carson then walks over to Skylar who is already on her feet.

"Thanks". Skylar says while holding her stomach in pain

"No problem you okay"? Carson asks

"Yeah just...a little sore"

"Hey you're Skylar right"?

"Yeah., why you asks"? Skylar asks a little censure

"I know your brother met him yesterday".

"Oh".

"Umm you want me to take you to the nurse"?

"No I think I'll be fine".

"Okay you at least want me to walk you to class"?

"Well after what just happened I think I would like that".

Carson picks up Skylar things and hands them to her they then both make her way to Skylar's class not saying a word.

 **(At lunch)**

"Jacob did what"?! Silver asks in shock

"He really did that"? Blaze asks

"Yeah believe me it happened". Skylar reassures them

"Why do you think he did it"? Silver asks

"Ummm hello didn't you forget she got his brother arrested". Shadow answers

"Yeah he said something about that did I really get Connor arrested "? Skylar asks

"Well he did attack you for no reason". Blaze says

"And did almost send you to the hospital". Shadow adds

"Yeah speaking of hospital shouldn't you be in one"? Silver asks concerned

"Like I said yesterday I have super healing". Skylar explains

"And besides he didn't punch me that hard". She adds in with a mouth full of food

"Well as much as I'm glad you're okay I need your guys help". Shadow says

"What is it Shadow"? Blaze asks

"I have a math quiz on Friday and need some people to help me study tonight".

"Yeah but where only in middle school". Silver says

"Yeah but I'm only a grade above you you're all in 8th grade the math is pretty similar". Shadow explains

"Well I have no plans tonight". Blaze says

"Yeah me either". Silver adds

"Well about you Skylar"? Shadow asks

"I don't know I don't think my mom would let me".

"Really she let you go hang around town but wont let you study at a friends house"? Silver asks shock

"Yeah only because Sonic was with me she hates it when I go out in public alone". Skylar explains

"How come"? Blaze asks

"Because she's afraid I'll lose control of my powers or something".

"But it's only for a few hours and it a school thing". Silver says

"Yeah Silver has a point just asks., what's the worst that could happen"? Shadow asks

"Fine but I can't promise I'll be there".

"Alright give me your number and I'll text you my address". Shadow tells Skylar

Skylar gives Shadow her phone number and after she does the bell ending lunch went off and everyone made there way to there next class including Skylar.

 **A/N: Hoped you all enjoyed that chapter and fun fact I wrote this chapter when I just got back from DC and it was 11:00 at night so yeah anyways hoped you all liked it and have a good day/night later peeps**

 **Izzy**


	8. Study Buddies

It was around 6pm Skylar had just finished dinner and was going upstairs to go grab her backpack once there she grabs it but on her way to the front door bumps into Sonic.

"Where are you off to"? Sonic asked

"Going to a friend's house to help him study".

"Awww is it your boyfriend Silver"? Sonic asks mockingly

"No a...and don't you have a girlfriend to you should be flirting with"?

"Hey don't you say that".

"Uh huh sure I see the way you drool when you text her".

"Whatever".

Skylar smirks and makes her way downstairs and is about to walk out the door but before she could even open it her mom stops her.

"Where are you going"? She asked in a serious tone

"I'm going to a friends house to study".

"Hmmm I don't know".

"Oh come on mom it's just for a few hours we'll be at his house I'll be fine".

Rachel takes a few moments to think about it reluctantly she agreed and Skylar made her way to Shadow's house.

Skylar walks up to the front door and knocks Blaze is the one who answers the door.

"Skylar glad to see you could make it". She says with excitement

"Yeah same here".

"You're right on time everyone else is here come on in".

Blaze steps out of the way so Skylar could get inside they then both make there way to Shadow's room where Shadow and Silver where waiting for them.

"Hey Skylar glad your mom let you come". Silver says

"Yeah nice to see you could all make it". Shadow tells them

"Cool so, what do you need to study"? Skylar asks

"Multiplication and long division". Shadow answers

"Really that's all"? Blaze asks shocked

"Yeah but remember I am in AP algebra". Shadow tells her

"True". Blaze simply replies

"Anyways we should get started my test is on Friday".

They all sit down in a small circle and begin working on the study packet Shadow's teacher gave to him and right away they stumble into a problem.

"Great". Shadow says

"What"? Skylar asks

"I can't solve this question". He tells her

"Here let me see".

Skylar looks at the question and reads it to herself

"Mike had 23 cans of soda his friend Bob had 63 times that number how many more cans of soda does Bob have?"

"That's easy you just multiply 23 from 63 and you should get 1449". Skylar says

"Hmmmm you really think that's the answer"? Blaze asks

"Go ahead look for yourself".

Blaze and Shadow both get out there calculators and do the math question sure enough they both got a answer of 1449.

"She's right". Blaze says

"But how did you know that"? Shadow ask dumbfounded

"I don't know I just knew".

"Yeah but Skylar this is something we haven't even learned yet". Silver tells her

"So, doesn't mean I have to be stupid".

"No it's not that...lets just get back to work". Silver says

"Agree". Shadow and Blaze say at the same time".

 **(2 hours later)**

A few hours go by and in the end they all were able to get most of the packet done Silver, Blaze, and Skylar all pack there things say their goodbyes and all make there way home head in the same direction.

"Well that was pretty fun". Skylar says

"Pretty fun?, how is doing math fun"? Blaze asks

"No not that the fact I was able to do something for once and hang out with friends outside of school". Skylar tells her

"Your mom not like you having fun"? Silver jokingly ask

"No its not that it's just...she worries a lot she thinks something bad will happen because beast masters had a bad rep for losing control of their powers in public". Skylar explains

"Yeah but that was a long time ago". Blaze says

"I know but you know how moms are".

They all arrive at Skylar's house at first there impressed by the size but Skylar snaps them back into reality.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow". Skylar tells them

"Yeah see you later". Blaze say

Blaze walks off leaving just Skylar and Silver.

"So...see you at school tomorrow"? Silver asks

"You know it dork". Skylar responds

"Hey don't call me that". Silver jokingly says

"Don't worry about it I'll see you in math".

"Alright see you later".

Silver makes his way home while Skylar walks inside of hers and is greeted by Sonic sitting by the char near the front window.

"I saw you talking to your boyfriend". Sonic teases

"Huh I'm surprise". Skylar says

"About what"?

"I'm surprise you're not making out with your girlfriend".

While Skylar goes off in a laughing fit, Sonic uses this opportunely to sneak Skylar in put her in a headlock.

"Take it back or I'll make you regent saying that". Sonic threatens in a playful tone

"I'll take my chances". Skylar tells him

Sonic then give Skylar a nuggie and playfully pushes her onto the chair.

"You regent it now"?

"No not really". Skylar says while rubbing her head

They both let out a smile glad to be in each other's presents but then Sonic tells Skylar something exciting.

"Oh I almost forgot mom wanted me to tell you that uncle Ron is coming to visit us on Saturday".

"Really!?, man can't remember the last time we saw him".

"It was on Christmas I think".

As Skylar and Sonic where talking Skylar's phone starts to go off she looks at it and sees it was Shadow who texted her.

"Is that your boyfriend"? Sonic teasingly asks

"No just a friend". Skylar replies

Before Sonic can ask another question Skylar goes into another room to read the message.

 **Shadow: Thanks for the help tonight really needed it**

 **Skylar: Np dude glad to help 😊**

 **Shadow: I hate to ask but can u come over tomorrow night to help me finish the packet? Blaze and Silver said they'll be there**

 **Skylar: Ummm sure just tell me when, when I see u at school**

 **Shadow: Sounds good see u at school**

 **Skylar: Ok**

Skylar puts her phone away and walks back into the living room where Sonic is on the floor playing a video game she then makes her way for the door.

"Where are you off to"? Sonic asks keeping his eyes on his game

"For a run., want to join"?

"Sorry can't I'm almost at the final boss".

"Whatever".

Skylar heads out the door ready to go on her run.

 **(The next day at Shadow's house)**

It's the next day And everyone is back at Shadow's house when suddenly Silver tries to get Skylar attention.

"Hey Skylar". Silver whispers in her ear

"I need to tell you something important".

"Ummm okay". Skylar responds

Silver walks out of the room and Skylar follows leaving Blaze and shadow confused.

"Why did they just leave"? Blaze asks

"I have no clue".

Skylar and Silver are both outside alone ready to talk.

"Look Skylar I can't stop thinking about what happened the other day". Silver begins

"Silver I'm fine though".

"I know but I can't believe you're just fine with it Jacob could've of hurt you real bad".

"Silver I'm am fine you don't have to worry besides it happened two days ago nothing else has happen".

"But Something could you ever know".

Skylar puts a hand on one of Silver's shoulders

"Silver please you don't have to worry about me worry about yourself".

"Why did you have to get involved between me and Connor"? Silver asks his voice filled with regret

"I did because you're my friend and you needed help because that's what friends do".

"I didn't need help before you came it happened everyday Connor always picked on me ever since 5th grade and left me alone as long as I pay him".

"That's horrible why would you do that"?

"Because at least I wasn't getting bullied everyday'! Silver yelled

Skylar is stunned by Silver's sudden outburst she can't find the right words to say.

"I'm...I'm sorry for yelling I've just been holding it in for so long". Silver says

"Don't be I know how it feels".

"Skylar"?

"Yeah"?

"Thanks".

"Thanks for what"?

"F...for listening other than my mom I don't have a lot of people to talk to".

"What about your dad"?

"Don't have one...well I do but I haven't seen him in almost ten years my mom and dad got a divorce when I was four".

"Any siblings"?

"Just a brother".

"Oh".

Silence fills the air for a few minutes that felt like it lasted a lifetime finally Blaze comes to fill the void of silence.

"There you two are you guys okay"? Blaze asks

"Yeah we're fine just had to talk about stuff". Silver answers

"Well okay, come inside when you're ready".

Blaze goes back in the house and Silver looks back at Skylar.

"Ready to go back in"? He asks

"Yeah, and Silver"?

"Yeah"?

"If you ever need a friend to talk to let me know".

"T...thanks Skylar".

They both hug for a belief moment and smile then head back inside holding hands together.


End file.
